A Little SasuNaruSasu
by State Kunoichi
Summary: Just short one-shots of Naruto and Sasuke together. These stories have no relation with each other, and the plot as well as the couple roles will change from chapter to chapter. Rated T for some language and very mild themes.
1. Space

**WARNING: The stories here are all SasuNaruSasu related, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, with their roles varying by the chapter (i.e., who is Seme). If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

* * *

**Space**

I saw him every day. At precisely 3:03 pm, he would appear beyond the fence. The dark haired boy with black-pearled eyes would hold his brother's hand and walk by while only giving me a glance. Sasuke. I always watched him walk by without a care in the world. I admit, I hated him at first, but I realized I was fond of him. I wanted to talk to him, at least once.

But that was impossible, because of what I was. I was an orphan. The place he would pass by would be the local orphanage, a place where children were considered unclean and untouchable by society. It's been seven years since I arrived as an infant, and no one wanted to adopt me for some reason. Other kids said I was too loud or too wild, but I'm not really sure. I figured that everyone just hated me.

I was moping on the playground one day, waiting to see him again, the same time he appears every day. However, he didn't show. I was sure it was the right time. An hour passed, and it was time for me to do my chores. Sasuke still never showed up. Why wouldn't he and his brother pass by? They did every day since I could remember. I began to wonder if something happened to him.

To my dismay, I was right. The next day when I was alone on the playground again, I finally saw him again, but on the other side of the fence. The rumor was that his someone killed his entire family. Another was that his brother did it. Now, he held the same gloomy face as every other child here. Unconsciously, I walked over to him, held out my hand, gave my warmest smile and said,

"I'll never leave you alone, dattebayo."

Families came and went, and they each had their own choice for their perfect child. Many came for Sasuke, but some surprisingly wanted to take me. But we never let go of our hands and always said,

"If you want to take me, you have to adopt him as well."

It was a promise that we never sought to break. Fewer families came for us. One for becoming older since families always wanted to adopt babies and another because we always stood by our word. Our bond grew and we were always together. Nothing would come between us.

But one dark man broke that bond. Without any warning, he took Sasuke away from me and left without a word. I didn't know how long I cried or how long I was hurting. My hand felt so heavy without him holding it up. My face felt as if it was drooping because it wasn't a smile. I honestly felt so much pain. The only way I could feel at peace was when dreamed of Sasuke. One day, I tried to make myself sleep forever.

Someone eventually broke me out of that trance. He promised that if I would live, he would help me look for Sasuke. That was enough to keep me going. After that, I knew it would only get better. If it was the only bit of info about him, if it was just a bit of a thought, it was enough to give me hope. Sure enough, if I knew I tried hard enough, I could reach my goal.

"Only the Dobe would wear that stupid face on his first day."

Looking beyond the school gates of the best school in the area, I saw him. After so much investigating and all of the cramming hours, I finally reached the same high school as him. I couldn't cry because I was sick of it. I couldn't walk up to him because I was too excited to see him.

My legs began to move quickly and my arms were outstretched as far as they could go. I saw Sasuke return the same warm smile the first day I spoke to him. I guess I only did what I could do at the time.

"Hey there, Teme!" while slapping him hard on the back.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed this little story. This, and future chapters, are just little non-lemon one-shots that I finally decided to upload onto this site. I'll upload each story in chronological order of when I made them, so there will be some noticeable changes in the stories as well as the style when you read on.**

**But nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed. Happy SasuNaruSasu-ing!**

**-State Kunoichi**


	2. Tell Me

**WARNING: The stories here are all SasuNaruSasu related, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, with their roles varying by the chapter (i.e., who is Seme). If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

**

* * *

**

"Oi, Naruto."

Sasuke entered the room carrying his bag over his shoulder. Naruto was on the other side of the classroom reading something.

"Oh, it's you Sasuke."

"You're here during lunch, and you don't have detention this time. What's the occasion?"

"Just reading something. I can't concentrate in the homeroom as long as Kiba keeps flapping his gums."

Sasuke walked behind Naruto to see what would interest Naruto in the least bit for him to even think about picking up a book.

"Ugh..."

A weird lanky kid in a straw hat. It wasn't a book. It was a manga.

"That doesn't count as reading. No wonder you're so stupid, Dobe."

"Hey! Just because it has pictures in it, doesn't mean I'm not reading, Teme!"

"Tch. Whatever."

Sasuke sat in the desk in front of the blonde. Naruto continued where he left off.

"Naruto, I have a question."

Naruto didn't look up but gave a noise acknowledging the Uchiha's presence.

"If someone wanted to confess to you, what would you do?"

Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke with a confused look in his eyes.

"W...what?"

"If a person you really didn't know personally wanted to confess their feelings to you and wanted to be with you, what would you say to them?"

Naruto's expression didn't change.

'Why would he be asking me this? He has a ton of girls ask him out every day, so why would he come ask me-'

After a little bit, the skin under the sapphire eyes grew to a bright red. No, he wasn't asking for advice. He was asking Naruto...

'A person I don't really know personally? But I know Sasuke. Well, not enough to read his mind, but...'

"Uh...well..."

Naruto scratched at the back of his head, making sure not to mess with his headband.

"I...I don't really know. I mean, I don't really know the person well, so I can't just assume who they are and reject them on the spot."

The onyx-colored eyes just silently stared at the blonde.

'Is Sasuke really asking me out?'

"However,"

'Is he really confessing to me?'

"I...I don't think I'm comfortable going with someone I don't know..."

'Why him? Why now?'

"So...I would like..."

'Sasuke...why?'

"...I would rather that we knew each other more before we could get to that level..."

At this point, the blue eyes were only looking at the floor. He couldn't even make eye contact with Sasuke. There was too much embarrassment, too much anxiety, too much pain. Naruto couldn't bear to think that Sasuke would never want to speak to him again after-

"I see."

Naruto finally raised his head to look at Sasuke. He was fumbling for something in his pocket, a piece of paper, and handed it to Naruto.

"It's for you."

Naruto took the paper with a bit of confusion on his face.

'Wha...did he write this?'

"It's from the Hyuuga girl, Hinata."

"Hinata?"

"She handed it to me earlier."

"But it's all crumpled up. Did you think it was just another one for you?"

He didn't answer. He only watched Naruto as he slowly smoothed the note and read it carefully.

_"Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke turned around and saw the shy princess._

"_Um...could you..."_

_She pulled out an envelope covered with a heart on the seal. It was as cute as could be, but you could expect that from Hinata._

"_Could you please...um...give this to...N-Naruto-kun?"_

_Her hands shook a bit as she handed the pretty envelope to the Uchiha._

"_Can't you hand it to him yourself? I'm not a messenger boy."_

"_B-b-but...please..."_

_She shoved the letter in his hands and quickly bowed._

"_I'm begging you, Sasuke-kun! Do this for me, please!"_

_She quickly made her exit across the school field. Once she was far enough away, Sasuke ripped open the envelope she carefully worked on and yanked the letter out. After reading the entire thing, he crumpled the note and squeezed it in his fist with a sour look on his face._

"Wow. She has really neat handwriting. It's so perfectly-"

"Go do it."

"Huh?"

Naruto looked up again to see Sasuke's dark expression on his face. It wasn't anger, but he wasn't happy at the time, either. This was something the blonde was not used to seeing.

"Go turn her down."

"Wha-but why? Wait! What are you talking abou-"

"You said so yourself. You didn't want to go out with people you don't really know."

"But that was because I-"

Forbidden words. His mouth snapped shut before the sentence could finish. There was no way he was going to let Sasuke hear that. He jumped up from the desk and grabbed his yakuza coat.

"Going to break her heart?"

"I never said I was going to do that!"

"So then why don't you tell me what you were about to say, hmm?"

Now he grabbed Naruto without any warning. He had a tight grip on the blonde's wrist. As much as Naruto tried to get loose, Sasuke couldn't be shaken off.

"Teme! Let go!"

"You were thinking of someone else when I was talking to you?"

"I said let go!"

"Or..."

Sasuke pulled Naruto in and pressed his lips hard against Naruto's. The blonde made no struggle because he was too stunned by what was happening. Uchiha Sasuke, his rival, the guy who always worked his nerves every day, and his new best friend, or so he thought, was now kissing him. The room seemed to be spinning, but Sasuke was holding Naruto close enough so he wouldn't fall. Now his mind wasn't focused on the spinning room, but the raven right in front of him. His lips were soft against his own and his body was warm and firm. Sasuke's scent – was that Sasuke's or was it Naruto's? The way Sasuke was holding him made it really hard to tell or concentrate for that matter. His grip was really tight.

Even with Naruto not resisting, he held onto his wrists as if his life depended on it. Sasuke pushed Naruto back to pin him to the wall, never relieving his grip even once. Not long afterwards did Naruto begin to fight again. After a bit of struggle, their lips broke apart and Naruto slumped to the floor. He gasped for air in between his fingers as he held onto his lips.

'Did..did he just...'

He hung his heads lower and panted harder while his face grew a magnificently red color. Sasuke hung over Naruto with a smirk on his face, as if everything was going the way he planned. He knelt down in front of Naruto without changing his evil expression.

"Or were you thinking about me?"

Naruto shook but did not raise his head to meet the schemer's eyes. When he didn't give a response to his question, Sasuke lifted his hand and gently touched the blonde's cheek. Naruto quickly slapped it away and hugged himself against the wall. It was no use. Sasuke wasn't leaving any space between the two. The blonde's face was mixed with embarrassment and fear, unsure of what to do next, or what the Uchiha's next move was. He was done waiting. Sasuke removed Naruto's hand from his mouth and began to move in to steal another kiss. In no time at all, Naruto pushed Sasuke out of his face and headed towards the door.

"Go ahead."

Naruto looked back at the dark haired. He had the same dark face as before, but this time a smirk that was added.

"And run."

Naruto looked at him for only a few more seconds before he ran out the door and down the hallway. Sasuke didn't change his position as he sat on the floor. His face didn't have as a dark as an expression as before, but his smirk was still the same.

"Cause you'll just end up coming back to me..."

* * *

Naruto slowly walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets and eyes watching his feet slowly drag against the ground. It just wouldn't stop bothering him. Did Sasuke really like him? Or was he just screwing around with him? That guy was so mysterious; no one could ever know what was going through his mind. Maybe it was Naruto's own beliefs and feelings that made him believe he and the Uchiha were friends. No, he wasn't completely wrong. It's just he didn't read too far into it, otherwise Sasuke wouldn't...

Boy, was Naruto's face red now.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata around the corner. Somehow, he made it to the meeting area without even paying attention to what he was doing. He was so preoccupied with what just happened-

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?"

Forget it. Just forget it. Naruto slapped his cheeks to get the dark haired jerk out of his head.

"Heh heh. Sorry about that. So, what's up, Hinata? You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Hinata's eyes drifted to the ground with her face turning the usual shade of red. She would often blush so much that Naruto mistook her embarrassment once before as her natural skin color and another time as a sunburn that wouldn't go away. Wow. Was he dense? She was twisting her foot on the tip of her shoe and tapping her two index fingers together while looking in every direction's except Naruto's.

"Huh? Is something wrong Hinata?"

Hinata trembled a bit as he said her name, making the redness in her face grow even more. After fighting with herself a bit, she finally forced her mouth open to speak.

"Na-Naruto-kun, I...I asked you to come...because..."

"Hmm?"

"I...I like you...Naruto...kun..."

This would be the part where he would respond to her answer. Normally, he would respond directly to her, but in this case, he didn't.

The incident that happened earlier began to replay itself in his head. Not now. Why now?

_What would you do?_

Hinata was still talking, but he could only hear Sasuke's words.

_You said so yourself. You didn't want to go out with people you don't really know._

He could remember Sasuke's soft lips pressing against his own.

'Why didn't I push him away?'

Sasuke's warm body pressing against the blonde's when their lips were still in contact.

'Why am I thinking about this now?'

_So then why don't you tell me what you were about to say, hmm?_

His tight grasp indicating the feeling of truly wanting someone. The creeping felling of wanting that desire.

'What would have happened if he went just a bit further?'

_Or were you thinking about me?_

"Please go out with me!"

Naruto couldn't move. Hinata was right in front of him, confessing her feelings, while he couldn't help but think about the other dark haired student who approached him. He didn't know the princess, but he didn't know the young Uchiha that well, either. And yet, both of them wanted him so bad. Every time he looked at her light eyes, the dark ones would flash in his mind. It was no use.

Naruto began to lower his head in shame. He was in pain. He could still hear Sasuke's voice echo in his mind.

"...Hinata..."

_Going to break her heart?_

"I...I'm flattered..."

_Go ahead._

His head lowered even more. He couldn't show his face to her.

_Go do it._

"...but..."

_Go turn her down._

"...I'm sorry..."

* * *

Sasuke sat at the desk reading the manga Naruto had his eyes glued on before Sasuke attacked him. He turned his head towards the door, seconds before the blonde slid the door open without looking at the raven.

"So you're back. Just like I though."

Naruto closed the door behind him without moving an inch from the doorway. Sasuke put his signature smirk back on his face and began his little victory speech.

"I hope you didn't do anything too stupid. Hinata is a sensitive, girl you know-"

"Were going out Saturday."

Sasuke spun his head around with his eyes wide open unable to believe what he just heard. That wasn't supposed to happen, at least not according to Uchiha's rules.

"What did you say?"

"She wants to go to the park. We'll meet there for lunch and wing it from there."

Naruto didn't lift his head once. The entire time, he stood perfectly still with the exception for his jaw and lips so he could speak. Sasuke remained silent and stared at the blonde a little longer. The long pause would be occasionally interrupted by the birds and bugs outside. No one was in the hallway. No one was in the field. Someone had to move.

Sasuke's eyes finally narrowed with disgust on his face. He put the manga back on the desk and began to get up.

"So you just give into anyone who asks you out?"

"Hinata's a nice girl..."

"Anyone who confesses their feelings to you?"

"I know she's quiet and timid, but..."

"What about what I did earlier? Are you just going to ignore that?"

Sasuke made an attempt for Naruto's wrist once again, but Naruto once again slapped Sasuke's hand away.

"AT LEAST SHE WASN'T A COWARD AND CONFESSED TO ME FIRST!"

Everything stood quiet once again. The blonde's sapphire eyes grew hard as they stared at the onyx ones across from his face, but they still maintained the gentleness from Naruto's nature. Sasuke was once again stunned so he couldn't make a counter to Naruto's actions. It pained him to look into his eyes anymore, so Naruto let his head droop.

"What the hell is wrong with you? With all the time in the world, you wait until now to say you like me? Actually, I don't even remember you saying such a thing. You just attacked me out of nowhere, and then you expect me to just become yours?"

Sasuke remained silent. Naruto kept his head down as he continued to speak. This time, it was almost at a whisper.

"At least Hinata came to me on her own. She may be really shy, but she had the courage to do that. You wait until she says something about liking me before you do anything."

Naruto slowly raised his head but refrained from making any eye contact with Sasuke.

"I guess you Uchiha's are really selfish, huh?"

The raven pushed the blonde into the door and grabbed his chin so he was forced to look at the Uchiha's dark eyes.

"That's right. I guess I am pretty selfish, huh? I know that no matter what happens you will always be mine."

"I'm not your property!"

Sasuke kissed Naruto once again and quickly separated their lips.

"But you sure do act like it."

Naruto started to push Sasuke away once more, but the Uchiha grabbed his hand and gently kissed it. He looked up into the blue eyes watching his every move and smirked once again with a determined look. He moved in closer and closer, making the blonde squirm from nervousness. Their lips were centimeters apart, but they did not touch.

"Go."

The raven boy released the blonde and looked at let their onyx and sapphire eyes meet. There wasn't a smirk on his face anymore. This face was something Naruto hadn't seen before. Mixed with anger, sorrow, jealousy, and...what was that? Love?

Naruto's face turned at the sight of the new boy in front of him. Does he really feel that way about Naruto? Did Uchiha Sasuke really-

"Lead her on and break her."

Naruto twitched at Sasuke's statement. He wasn't saying it out of the same spite like earlier; his face continued to hold the same loving expression for the blonde as before. Unable to react properly to the tense situation of the room, he only did what he could. Naruto opened the door behind him and left without saying anything or looking at the young Uchiha.

As the room remained still leaving only Sasuke to wallow in his own thoughts, he slowly brought his hand up to gently touch his lips. The quick feeling of Naruto's lips against his own crossed his mind in a second, forcing the gentle hand to form into a fist.

"I don't care what you do or who you go with."

Sasuke's eyes shot back up firing with determination.

"Because in the end, I will have you."

END

* * *

**Remember: These stories have no relation to one another. They're just a bunch of drabbles that don't have any lemons. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy them. Next chapter will be in a bit of a different format of writing. Just a bit of a warning, lol.**

**-State Kunoichi**


	3. Similar

**WARNING: The stories here are all SasuNaruSasu related, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, with their roles varying by the chapter (i.e., who is Seme). If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke: What's this?

Naruto handed Sasuke a necklace with a round red jewel hanging from the band.

Naruto: It's a red ruby. I saved up enough money and bought it from our last mission in the Land of Tea...

Sasuke held the jewel up at eye level and let it reflect the rays from the sun off its shiny surface.

Sasuke: If you're going to get me something, why would you get me this?

Naruto: Because!...Because, a black jewel was not only hard to find, but it didn't look that good either...

Naruto looked down with red coloring his face. He dwindled with the necklace hanging around his neck while twisting his foot in one spot.

Naruto: I wanted to get something to match your eyes. I also wanted to get something so we could match...you know, be the same-

Sasuke: I'm not like you.

Naruto pulled his head up with tears forming in his sapphire eyes. Before he could say anything, Sasuke wiped one of tears away.

Sasuke: If I was like you, I wouldn't be able to ulove/u you.

Sasuke pulled the band and tied it around his neck while leaving the jewel on the outside of his shirt.

Sasuke: But...if I was you, I wouldn't go anywhere near a person like me.

Naruto: And that's why you're not me.

Naruto tugged on Sasuke's necklace and pulled him into a light kiss on the lips.

Naruto: Because I will always fall for someone like you.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sasuke pulled on Naruto's necklace and pulled him into another kiss, wrapping one hand around the blonde's waist while holding onto the blue necklace with the other. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulder while still keeping his hold on the red ruby around the raven's neck, closing his eyes and leaning into the sweet kiss.

_Being alike and being different. The two of us are similar in so many different ways. It's no surprise how the two of us want to be with one another. Because of us not being the other, but wanting to be that kind of person, is what makes the two of us love each other._

END

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story, even if it was in a bit of a weird format. At the time, I wanted to try something new with my writing. That's why this chapter and the next one are in a bit of a poetic form rather than a story format.**

**Next story will be even shorter, more like a free-verse poem...sort of. But it's still SasuNaru!**

**-State Kunoichi**


	4. Opposites

**WARNING: The stories here are all SasuNaruSasu related, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, with their roles varying by the chapter (i.e., who is Seme). If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

**

* * *

**

_Always, since the beginning, we've always been so different._

I say I'm tired.

You say you want to do something else.

I pull away.

You pull me closer.

_As much as we say that we are so alike, we could not be more polar opposites._

I try to get up.

You hold me down.

I try to hold my screams in.

You just make me moan louder.

_Despite this fact, our breaths are always in unison._

I want to stop.

You keep going.

I hug you by your neck.

You hold me by my hips.

_We're always together, in places and thoughts._

On your chest.

Inside of me.

I pout.

You smirk.

_And yet, we couldn't be any more different._

"...Sasuke."

"Naruto..."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

END

* * *

**So I was still on the poetic wave when writing this one. It's kinda cute, but personally, not one of my favorites. Oh well.**

**Small warning: next chapter was based off of real and a stupid event. If you lose some brain cells...oh well. :D**

**-State Kunoichi**


	5. Boys Being Boys

**WARNING: The stories here are all SasuNaruSasu related, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, with their roles varying by the chapter (i.e., who is Seme). If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and all other _Naruto_ characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

**

* * *

**

"Ow! My baby!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Naruto holding his stomach after one of the students ran into him.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke mumbled loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"He ran into me! I think my baby is hurt!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, much like the rest of the class did. Well, some of the people. Everyone else, mostly the girls, just continued staring.

"Dobe, knock it off. You can't have a baby."

"Actually..."

While still holding his stomach, Naruto brought one hand to cover his mouth with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened and his mouth was agape.

"Naruto..." the raven started. "...you don't mean..."

The blonde solemnly nodded. The whole room fell deftly silent. Sasuke took a shaky step back, but then lunged forward and grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"But how? How long?"

Naruto adverted his gaze, closing his eyes as if to prevent the tears from falling.

"...a month."

Sasuke didn't look away. He kept his eyes locked onto Naruto's, even if he wasn't looking.

"But then...that means..."

"Sasuke."

Naruto looked up into the coal-black eyes.

"...it's yours."

THUD. Something fell. It must have been one of the girls.

"But...but-but a month? No way! We've always been so careful!"

SLAM. There goes another one.

"Was this when we were in the B-Wing bathroom?"

"No. That was like two months ago. I think it was in the music room."

"Baka. That was last week. Wasn't this the time when we wanted to do it in the nastiest places on campus?"

Both boys continued back and forth, revealing every place they have ever gone to together on school grounds. Whoever didn't pass out in the class was looking at the two boys as if their skin just suddenly melted off.

"Well, then why are you having a baby then? I used protection!"

"Teme! It doesn't work all the time. Plus, I'm sure one time you suggested to do it once without it! That's probably it!"

By the looks on the other student's faces, it looks as though their brains stopped working. After much bickering, Sasuke gently lifted Naruto onto the top of the desk and placed his pale hand on the blonde's belly.

"Well, whatever the case, it's ours now, so we have to take care of it."

"Naruto! Sasuke! You bastards!"

The door swung open to reveal a real pissed off Kiba.

"Naruto! What the hell?"

Kiba marched over to the area the two new parents were standing.

"How? How could you cheat on me?"

There goes two. Wow, those girls were dropping like flies.

"And with _him_?"

"Face it, Inuzuka."

Sasuke stepped behind Naruto and hugged his body close to his.

"He doesn't love you anymore. Now he belongs to me."

"Like _hell_ he does!"

"You're one to talk!" Naruto broke out. "You kept yelling at me and neglecting me! At least Sasuke was there! You even left me once for Shino!"

By that time, Shino silently stood up and made his way out the door.

"Shino! Wait! Come back, honey! I was going to tell you about it! I swear!"

After Kiba made his exit, Lee ran up to the two with flames in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! If this is true, then I wish to look after the baby!"

"Great idea, fuzzy-brows! You can be the godfather."

"I'm not letting him or his "youthfulness" anywhere near my child. I was hoping Shikamaru would look after it."

"Oh, don't _even_ drag me into this."

"And Chouji, you know some good food recipes, right?" Naruto piped up.

"Oh yeah! I know some good ramen ones for you, and then some great baby formulas for the baby. I'll make him big and strong, just like me!"

"I can agree with half of that statement..."

"Can't I leave the classroom for five minutes without something going wrong?"

Everyone's eyes made their way to the door where Iruka was annoyed with Kakashi behind him guiding the two boys who left before. Actually, he was guiding Shino but holding Kiba by his collar.

"Okay, okay. Everyone get back to their seats. Thanks again for bringing them here, Kakashi-sensei."

"It's fine. You know you shouldn't put or leave Naruto and Sasuke together. It always leads to trouble."

After dropping the kids off, Kakashi turned around and made his was for the door.

"Well, I'm off. Please keep the stupidity of this class to a minimum, would you?"

Before he was completely gone, he poked his head through the door to make a final comment.

"Oh, and I heard about your new bundle of joy, boys. So Neji, I need you to pick up the slack when you work nights, alright?"

POP. There goes one of Neji's veins. And the rest of the class went into an uproar of laughter and complaints as Iruka slammed the door shut.

END

* * *

**Yep. Real stupidity. This chapter was based off of some stupid event from my old high school I visited at one time. Jokes like these are usually one or two-liners, but then a whole bunch of boys joined in and...well, there it was. The only difference between this story and what actually happened was the real event was in a classroom and nothing Lee, Chouji or Kakashi ever happened. It would be funny if a teacher _did_ play along, though...**

**Next story is about a two month difference from this one, what with working on A Sticky Valentine, so the style will be pretty different. It'd be kind of a weird transition since this story was comedy and the next will be a bit more depressing...and even less SasuNaru-ish. But I hope you enjoy it!**

**-State Kunoichi**

**

* * *

**

Lee: So, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun _aren't_ having a baby?


	6. Change

**WARNING: The stories here are all SasuNaruSasu related, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, with their roles varying by the chapter (i.e., who is Seme). If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and other _Naruto_ characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

**

* * *

**

The years crept by and still this is happening. I can't hear whatever else is happening. Are those explosions? Are people yelling? I can't hear it. What do I see? My vision is a bit blurry, but I can only make one thing out: you.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Get up, now!"

You're pulling on my collar, but how did you- oh wait. I remember. We finally met face to face and you were yelling. Again. Why is it every time I see you, come near you, you're always at the top of your lungs? What are we now? 15? 16? I think I lost count and decided to forget after all these years. My age, the time passing, wasn't important to me.

"I said, GET UP!"

Now I'm up on my feet, but only by your help. Oh, you're covered in scars and blood. So...am I. Right, we fought. Just like the last time. In that valley. We also got into a serious fight. I think this is the second time we both went all out on each other. Enough to make the other scream, the other bleed, make the other feel so much pain...

"Why?"

That's all I could whisper. So why are you here? You're not here to kill me, are you? How? Why not? I put your life on the line more than once, and twice has been by my own hands, by my own deeds. So why? Why won't you kill me? Why do you want me to live?

"...What do you want from me?..."

Now you're smiling. I can tell. It wasn't that grin that you usually wear. No, this was an actual smile, the one I have seen so few times with you. But it was still there. It was still the same. The same...why are you like that? How can you still smile like that? And have those same blue eyes?

"Isn't it obvious? Sasuke..."

I became so heartless, so ruthless. I did so many horrible things, but only to bring justice to those who deserved it. No, just to those who deserved it in my eyes...my eyes, that have been blank for so long have now became dark and cold. So why are your eyes the same blue as always? The same joy, but the hint of sadness? How are you the same person that I tried to leave behind with everything that connected me to that village so long ago? Why haven't you changed?

"I made a promise, and I never go back on my word."

I remember...one of those cheesy, old stories that they tell kids before bedtime. Something about this man who wouldn't do anything different...and he ended up alone, depressed, unloved and unhappy. Something like that. They try to tell you...that people have to change. So I changed. I shed everything that was the old me before I started my journey. But still...you're different. You didn't.

I always thought...that if no one would change, they would never find happiness, no matter how hard they searched. But you...you never backed down. You never yielded and always pushed forward, just like you always had. To find me...You remind me...yeah, that's right. You remind me of the sky and the sun. It must be from your hair and eyes. But still, the sun and the sky are still there. The sky is always blue and the sun always rises and sets in the same places. But even so, no one can resist to gaze upon their beauties...after so many centuries, the sun still rises in the east and the sky hovers over our heads in that same magnificent blue. And they never changed...and neither have you...

"I'm bringing you back to Konoha!"

And now...you...no...**we** have found happiness...

END

* * *

**Just a little hopeful wishing for the young Uchiha since as the actual story is going on right now, his chances of going back home alive are slim to none.**

**But it makes me think a bit, about what things need to change for a better life. But maybe I'm reading too much into my own stories now *shrugs***

**Much, much time has passed until I wrote my next one-shot. Between a small project, The Uke Club and ending A Sticky Valentine, my style, I believe, had changed once again. Next story is full of fluff, fluff and more fluff. So prepare to wish Sasuke a Happy Birthday with Naruto.**

**-State Kunoichi**


	7. Sunrise

**WARNING: The stories here are all SasuNaruSasu related, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, with their roles varying by the chapter (i.e., who is Seme). If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and other _Naruto_ characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

* * *

"I said wake up, Teme!"

I was suddenly pulled from the darkness that came from my shut eyelids thanks to a hard jab to my side. He had no right to do that, but the look on his tan face said otherwise.

That's Naruto for you: always going against the current. It's really an annoying trait of his, but at the same time, it has always fascinated me. How someone who should be mopey and bitter because of his lack of belongings in this world, the non-existing kin that is normal for the shinobi world but not for children, the hatred that he deals with on a daily basis targeted toward him, and turn out to be energetic and joyful every day is really beyond me. He always finds the smallest things to be happy about. I guess that would be a great way to keep his sanity.

Unlike me.

I can't find anything to really be happy about. Even trying to find the smallest things in my life to appreciate, I always come to the conclusion that it will one day just die and disappear from this world. Buildings, flowers, foods, all of it will eventually be gone. I just can't seem to find any happiness in any of these temporary things. Even when looking at the people around, I always find myself thinking of that same stomach-churning thought, because of our lives as shinobi, and therefore unable to get any closer to my comrades or even able to show a hint of a smile.

But Naruto, being the abnormal person that he is, tried to prove me wrong once again. This time, he dragged me out of the house so very early in the morning. When it was still dark. He was pounding on my front door, thinking if he'd hit it harder the sound would be able to reach me but because my house is so lifeless, sound was the only thing moving in my home. Being in my family complex, he was lucky that there was no one else around otherwise I wouldn't cover his sorry ass from all the disturbance he seemed to deliver to the area. Once I finally answered the front door, he was wailing his arms and still speaking as if it were the late afternoon, giving me a headache with the unwelcome sounds and the God-awful bright orange that colored his clothes. I was in no way a morning person, but he was, so I didn't bother to put up an argument when he told me to get dressed and meet him outside for some "special" reason.

After the vigorous display he gave me at my front door, I was utterly surprised to find the entire walk to be quiet. The only thing he said to me after I locked my front door was to follow him, but he hadn't said a word since. I followed a few steps behind him, but I figured enough for him to see me out of the corner of his azure eyes. Unlike the playful images his eyes always seemed to hold, his face was a bit more hardened this morning. Something that I only saw when we are on missions. But I knew that today we had the day off, so I was a bit confused to why Naruto would drag me out of bed so early and what could concern him so much that he would be eerily quiet, even if it was still morning.

We traveled over the bridge that our team usually met for missions or training, through town which was still deserted because none of the shops were open, and proceeded to the Hokage tower. I wondered if the new Hokage, Tsunade, had something suddenly come up so she needed to assemble our team, but that wouldn't be the case. First, nothing would be urgent enough for a team of genin to be needed on a mission. Second, if something i_had_/i come up, Kakashi would have been sent, or even Sakura would have been a better choice. But Naruto would only cause problems since the two of us clashed every time we made eye contact or, hell, been in the same room as one another. When we passed the entrance to the building, I had lost all explanations to why Naruto needed me so early in the morning. I honestly didn't know why as we were ascending the stairs and I seemed to be drifting off to my much desired slumber.

Until the rude morning call brought me back to my surroundings.

"You don't have to hit me, Dobe. I heard you the first time."

I rubbed the side of my abdomen to emphasize his ridiculous and unnecessary actions, but he seemed to ignore it nor give any sign of guilt.

"We're almost there," I barely heard him whisper.

I didn't bother to ask anything else since he refrained from making any further conversation, so I stuffed my hands back into my shorts and proceeded up the stairs with my blonde teammate. A word still wasn't said until we reached our destination. We made our way to the lookout point on one of the Hokage's heads from the monument and Naruto decided to stop our journey here.

"Sasuke..."

I arched my eyebrow as a natural response to when he begins to talk. I may not have shown it, but I really wanted to hear his justification to why he brought me all the way here. Although he was speaking to me, I could only see his back in the early morning darkness.

"We've...we've only been teammates for a short amount of time, right? But I think the two of us have grown closer than ever in this little amount of time..."

If I didn't know any better, I thought this was a confession. After all, we've been through so much that I had to admit I had grown closer to him, more than I anticipated or wanted to. The journey to the wave country, the Chunin Exams and battle with Gaara, and Naruto's retrieval for the current Hokage, all had some kind of impact on me that made me see Naruto in a whole new light. More than what I always refer to him as "Dobe" or "Usuratonkachi."

And the way his body was shaking, like he was afraid to let me know some kind of dark secret. Of course this wasn't something Naruto would ever do, at least with me. Or so I thought. But the way he turned to me and with those determined cerulean eyes locked with mine, I couldn't help let my breath hitch. That look in his eye and the way the scenery seemed to light up when he turned, as if some kind of invaluable gift was making its way over the horizon from where I could see. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't seem to turn away. I was mesmerized with what I saw and I was afraid that I could actually be swayed by whatever words would come out of his mouth, which has rarely, but occasionally, happened before.

"And yet," he seemed to choke out. "And yet...it was still a bit hard for me to find you the right kind of gift for your birthday."

...What?

He was acting all nervous because he was thinking of a gift for me? The unorthodox behavior to his usual random actions was all because of- wait.

"Birth...day?"

I didn't really expect to say my thoughts out loud, but by the tone I used, I'm sure he could have guessed what I was thinking.

It was in fact July 23. And yes, it was my birthday. But this little fact was something I tried to block out of my head for several reasons. A lot of my younger years, I would find myself crying, wishing for my death so I wouldn't have to suffer from this pain, wondering why God would curse me to be born with such a life. As a self-defense mechanism, I tried to block out the day that would remind me of my pain, but the people around the village would be cruel enough to remind me every waking year. I would grow more bitter around this time of year and grow more hatred to those who thought they could cheer me up at such a heart-aching time of my life.

...But I couldn't seem to find any bitterness to the one who brought me at this Godforsaken hour.

"Y-yeah! I mean, all the girls and many other adults with loads of money are getting you really big or expensive gifts, right?"

Whatever blush he was trying to hide before was so painfully obvious and sitting on his tan cheeks at this time. And I didn't even need my Sharingan to see that.

"I don't...I can't give those kinds of things to you...but I can...I can at least give you this."

With those last words, he turned his head to the view over the edge, looking at the scene in front of us. As if by cue, as if everything was planned out or by some large coincidence, in five seconds, from over the horizon, the sun rose.

The new light of day engulfed everything that it touched: all the buildings in Konoha, all the surround plant life of the village and outside of it, the few clouds that Shikamaru was so fond of hanging in the sky, and even me. And I just couldn't, and still can't, understand why.

A sunrise is a sunrise, no different from any other. It happens every day relatively around the same time. But I don't know if it was from the different viewpoint I was getting of it, or the specific day it was happening, or the speech before the event with the person who spoke it not too long ago standing near that made it different at that moment. Even Naruto seemed to change. I don't even see how or can explain it, but he just seemed..._different_, as if I've been given corrective lenses or some kind fog lens was removed from my view. It was still the same, he was still the same, but I saw that sunrise and that same boy change in that one instant.

But my pride wouldn't let me just ask what Naruto meant or why he seemed to change right before my eyes. I even had trouble controlling my voice so it didn't seem like that moment had gotten to me. But after a bit of effort, I was able to gain my composure.

"What? A sunrise? I suppose you were tight on money so you couldn't get me a better gift?"

I don't always want to act like the bad guy, but the image I try to uphold calls for that a lot. Asking in any other way, other than being a jerk, or a "Teme" as he puts it, would be completely out of character of me. So I just asked in one of the many abrupt ways possible. I knew it would anger him, which it did, but I wanted an immediate answer, which I got.

"Gah! Teme!" He yelled while spinning around. "You're missing the whole point! The sunrise is supposed to mean something! It's a metaphor, you jackass!"

What a way to treat someone on their birthday, but I let him continue.

"The sun is something that brings light and heat to the world. Without it, nothing on this planet would be able to survive without it. And a sunrise is the symbol of a new day, meaning things of the past are behind and time is moving forward."

His face grew a bit gloomier. I knew something I didn't want to hear was coming up, but my feet wouldn't move and my mouth didn't open.

"Sasuke. I know things have happened in your past, things I can't begin to understand. But you can't just slip into the darkness. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, all of us, even the other genin are here if you need us. You can't slip into that cold and depressing place. You have to let the past be the past and let the sun rise in your world!"

I was getting sick of his words. My fist clenched, my teeth gritted, and I could feel a growl rising in my throat. But Naruto's actions always seemed louder than mine, especially his voice, especially when he started walking in my direction.

"Let me be the sun in your world, Sasuke! Let me help you out of that eternal night and live to a better day! I'll bring you the warmth you need to survive! I'll give you the light to see what's ahead in our future! If you need a shoulder to lean on, I have two! If you need someone to talk to, I'll find some kind of jutsu to shut my mouth and listen with both ears! I'll use my body heat to keep you warm! I'll tell you what you need to hear! I'll help you see what you need to see! Sasuke!"

His words. His words once again seemed to hit something I wasn't comfortable with. And the way the sun was positioned behind him, to give him a special kind of glow, I couldn't seem to stand any more of it. I scoffed, the best way I knew how to respond to such a speech, turned on my heel and began to walk off. But I knew it would happen, that he would grab onto my arm and try to stop me with more shouting and sentimental words.

"Don't walk away from me, Teme! I'm not done!"

"But I'm done listening to you."

**"But I'm not done!"**

He swung himself around using my arm as support and used his body to block my path. His hand was still attached to my arm while the other occupied itself by grabbing the collar to my shirt. Although it was a gesture used to threaten the other, he didn't dare to look in my eyes.

"What do you want? Someone to laugh at? Someone to beat up? To yell at? What do you want me to do, Sasuke?"

Why the hell was he asking me such questions? It made the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Why do you assume I want something from you, Usuratonkachi?"

"Because!"

He looked up from wherever his eyes seemed to be hiding and looked straight into my eyes. His face was mixed with determination and shyness. I just couldn't understand how such a look suited him so well.

"Because, Teme, I said I'll do whatever I need to do to help you. I said I'll be the sun in your life. I'll give you all my warmth and all my guidance. On this day, this sunrise, I'm making a promise to you. I'll never let you wander in the darkness. I'll be right here if you ever need me. Sasuke...For your birthday, I'm giving myself to you..."

I didn't know what to say. I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth hang open, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Let this sunrise be a new day in your life and a promise between us. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you. Believe...believe me..."

This was a confession. No matter what way you tried to look at it, he was declaring his love for me. But it being platonic or not was something that I had to be Naruto to know about. Though that minor detail didn't seem to matter in my eyes. That chord, that one thing he seemed to always hit, was making me uneasy again. It felt as though my heart was trying to break free from my ribcage and my lungs had caught on fire. Since when was I holding my breath?

And my eyes...I know the eyes are always what give away a person and their emotions. That's why I always keep them narrowed; I don't want people to be able to read me. But I could read Naruto's eyes and I was pretty sure he could see mine. Those pure, blue eyes had no lie, no doubt, no regret to his words. He meant every word of it. And I couldn't turn away from them. I was drawn in, as if I was drowning in that burning desire in his eyes.

The situation was dangerous. I could have taken it in a completely different way, the way Naruto was intending to say, but I just couldn't see it in any other way. A confession. And those eyes were drawing me closer. I wanted to tell him to close his eyes or I just wanted to turn my head away. I was afraid of what my body would do in the next moment and I wouldn't, for the first time, have control over my own actions. But nothing was going by what I wanted that day. I never said a word, I never turned away. I just continued to look into those everlasting pools settled in his face until I did what I wanted to avoid.

"Sasu-"

I could feel my lips pressing onto his without my knowledge or consent. And I was looking into his eyes just like the first time we kissed. But unlike that accidental one, the meeting of our lips were much softer and I was the one who initiated it. All the while feeling the soft lips connecting with mine, I was studying his eyes. I wanted to see the fear, the disgust, any sign for me to tear away or for him to push me off of him, but I couldn't see anything. That or my eyes shut on me halfway through the investigation.

Once my eyes closed, my senses heightened and I could smell, feel, and taste all of Naruto. The thick, sweet smell that made Naruto's natural odor. The unusual taste of strawberries on his lips (heaven knows how that got there). And his soft lips, softer than what I imagined them to be. Unconsciously, I let one arm grab Naruto's shoulder and the other to wrap around his waist to pull him closer. I wasn't trying to get him to open his mouth, just enough to deepen the kiss but not make it too rough. But I was still lost in the sensation. Just letting my lips just sit there wasn't enough. I needed to move them, just a little bit. A soft push and gentle tug on his lips with my own was all I needed. Even the gentle tug on our lips when separating set some kind of spark off inside of me. But as much as I wanted to try it again, I had to refrain myself and see his reaction.

I had no idea what just happened. It was something completely out of character for me, even if I've never done something like this before. Maybe it was something natural for me? But I didn't know how Naruto, the victim of my little experiment, was holding up. The last thing I needed was to scare away, I'll admit, the closest person to me and keep him at a distance for the rest of our natural lives. If he really did start to panic, I could just play it off as a joke. Tell him that everything he said sounded like one big confession and I was just playing along for humor. I would laugh about it, he would fume, and we would never speak of this moment again. Besides, all of my movements were a spur of the moment, not something I was planning.

Something was rising in his eyes. I was ready to give him my excuse as soon as he started shouting.

"Sasu...why? Why did you..."

"Heh. You surprised that I kissed you?"

"Without permission!"

...Didn't expect that answer. I was pretty sure he would yell at me for doing such a thing and say I should go to a mental institute. It's no wonder he's known as the number one unpredictable shinobi of our village.

"You don't just kiss someone out of the blue like that! You gotta give them a warning! At least ask them first!"

I'm sure he didn't understand how much sense he wasn't making. That was unless...

"So," I cooed while leaning closer. "You want me to ask your permission to kiss you?"

What did he expect me to say? Just to agree with him and leave it at that? But it amused me so much to see his face grow five shades darker. Plus the way he was trying to form words to counter my earlier question. But I still wasn't aware of how tightly I was still holding onto his shoulder and waist as I drew myself closer to his rosy lips. And I knew if I went any further, I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop this cruel joke. But this wasn't a game anymore. When we were only a few centimeters apart, that urge to attach my lips to his was taking over and I could feel a small panic start to rise in me. I had to use all of my willpower to pull away when my lips lightly brushed over his and use all my power to regain myself to pull off a smirk and send this all off as a joke.

"Maybe later."

I thought he would get the hint, but something in his face said otherwise. His eyes were widened and so bright, even if his back was to the morning sun, I could still see his sapphire eyes glistening in the sun. Maybe it was the way I was teasing him, or how my grip on him was still so tight, or something else between us that I just couldn't put my finger on at that time.

"...you're smiling..."

Or maybe how I wasn't doing my signature Uchiha smirk.

I was pretty sure I was, but something about the way my face felt seemed to agree more with Naruto than myself. And when I finally released his body, the situation seemed to get worse.

"Are you...blushing?"

I don't know how my own face could betray me as much as it did right now. Years of practice of concealing my feelings and it breaks down as soon as the Dobe has a private chat with me. On my birthday. Damn it.

I tried to turn away and hide it, even by just a bit, but the sun was rising higher and he was only a few inches shorter than me, so of course the sunlight would highlight the pink coloring in my cheeks. Oh how I wished the sun would just burn out at that moment...but only long enough to redeem myself.

"It's your imagination."

I turned around once more to leave the entire thing behind me, but this vent wasn't the kind of past to leave behind that Naruto was talking about. The sun was still rising, little by little, just like something else inside my chest. Before I made it to the stairs, my entire body betrayed me at this moment to stop and say something I would never be caught dead saying if I were wide awake.

"Thank you...Naruto..."

I could feel my cheeks heating up again as I was trying to make my hasty exit. I closed my eyes trying to block out the entire event of that morning, but the image of a Naruto trying so hard for me and the new sun of the day seemed to burn itself into my mind. Something I was sure I would never forget.

It didn't take long for a smiling Naruto to appear by my side and begin a light chuckle as he began to go through a list of all the things we could do for the entire day, starting with a place for me to hide. I unconsciously found myself agreeing to stay at his house for the next eighteen or so hours since I'm sure no girl would even dare to look for me there, though we would have to tell Kakashi and Sakura eventually since they were on the same team as us. But I had to throw in some things we had to pick up before we reached his house. It was early, so I'm sure no girl would be out looking for me just yet since they know I don't like mornings. Plus, there was no way I would stay in his little apartment with nothing but trash on the floor and ramen to eat.

As we made our way through the empty town, I felt something warm grow inside me. It was something I'm sure I was trying to avoid as I knew everything had to come to an end at some point, but I found myself wishing that this feeling could last for as long as possible. Even the village became a better sight to see as the new promise between us bathed the buildings around us in its light. I don't think that moment or those feelings were something I could share with anyone else, but I couldn't just tell him right then and there. Not that it would ruin the moment, but something else could happen, and I just wanted us to stay where we were at that moment...just a little bit longer. And with this in mind, I couldn't help but feel my lips curling into another rare smile.

And if word gets to anyone about this, I will put them on my list right under, if not next to, Itachi.

END

* * *

**Did you enjoy the extra fluff with a side order with fluff? Well don't worry. Next chapter will be back to the comedy, a nice little break before overdosing on all the sweetness.**

**Next story, learn why Naruto makes a terrible example of a Hokage...and what the cause of it is.**

**-State Kunoichi**


	8. Tardiness

**WARNING: The stories here are all SasuNaruSasu related, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, with their roles varying by the chapter (i.e., who is Seme). If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and other _Naruto_ characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

* * *

Shikamaru sat drumming his fingers on the desk and glancing over to the clock on the wall every few seconds. This particular day, the so-called laziest in Konoha was worked up for a very specific reason.

Gaara, or specifically the Kazekage, traveled all the way from Suna along with his siblings Kankouro and Temari to carry out a specific diplomatic meeting with the Hokage. And at this time, the one who holds the title Hokage had completed all of his training and proved to the village he was worthy to carry such a title.

Yes, the Hokage was none other than the blonde kitsune himself, Uzumaki Naruto. Although he had announced Hokage, some of his habits were always there when they shouldn't be: speaking his mind when not appropriate, playing pranks on some of his subordinates, and eating ramen 24/7.

Even though he was now the strongest in the village, he was still Naruto. But one of his habits didn't quite suit him: tardiness.

Every morning, the blonde would always show up from half an hour to two hours late for morning meetings. But whenever he was asked for a reason, he would constantly say he would try and fix it and for others not to worry about it. But as time passed on, he just started using lame excuses that his old sensei Kakashi would say. Everyone knew Naruto was not a patient guy and he always yelled at Kakashi for his lateness, but it made no sense for him to show up way later than he was supposed to.

And especially on very important meetings such as this. Gaara was an old friend, which is very lucky since once again, he didn't show up on the scheduled time. As Shikamaru continued glancing up at the clock, Temari sat filing her nails and Kankouro played with a mini puppet he made in the waiting time. Gaara looked as though he never moved an inch since he sat down. No one was even sure if he blinked. He was like a statue, which was a bit creepy for Sakura who was standing right across from him at the door. Every few minutes, she would give a nervous laugh and check out the door to see if Naruto would show.

"Okay," Temari finally piped. "This is getting stupid. I mean, what kind of Hokage leaves someone waiting for over an hour, let alone the Kazekage?"

"Just wait a few more moments. It's Naruto, so try and be patient with him." Shikamaru said.

"It's easy for you to say," Kankouro joined in with a bored expression. "You live with the guy. We're lucky to meet with him once in a blue moon, and when I say "lucky," I mean we don't have to put up with him."

Sakura gave another nervous laugh. Gaara remained motionless for the longest time until his head moved up in the slightest of fashion. Since Sakura noticed, she took this time to look out the door once more and see two people walking down the hall.

"He's here!" she yelled in relief.

Naruto walked in through the door with the most tired and annoyed expression, with Sasuke following right behind with the same blank expression as ever.

"Sorry...I'm late everybody..." he finally sighed.

"Naruto!" Sakura stared. "Where were you? We've been waiting for an hour now!"

The blonde merely glanced over to the raven, who gave no sign of an explanation, or a care to Naruto's problems, and turned back scratching the back of his head.

"Well, let's just say I ran into an old woman who needed help and just move on, okay?"

"Is that one of those lame excuses your sensei always gave?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's horrible," Temari added. "At least sound like you mean it. You suck at lying."

"Fine, Naruto," Sakura finally said with disappointment. "Just go with that. Would it ikill/i you to show up once on time? Why do you have to pick up Kakashi-sensei's bad habits, anyway? I thought you hated him being late every single time."

"He sounds like a hypocrite," Kankorou added.

"Fine!"

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk with his face a terrible shade of red and was ready for another one of his shouting fits.

"You want to know why I'm so late all the time? Do you _really_ want to know why? I'll tell you! It's because of THAT!"

Naruto thrusted his index finger to the emotionless person behind him: Sasuke.

"_He's_ the reason why I'm so late all the time! And you want to know why? It's because he **** me every single goddam night!"

Everyone else in the room remained speechless as they stared over at their upset Hokage. Even Gaara's eyes widened a bit.

"Every! Single! Goddam! Night! It doesn't matter whether I'm suppose to have a meeting the next morning or if he has a mission the next day, he still has sex with me without hesitation! Sure, I try to fight back, but he always finds a way of overpowering me! Hell, 90% of the time, he ends up tying my limbs up and goes from there! The only time I have some kind of peace is when he's sent on a mission _far away_ from the village! Yes, it has to be far away, otherwise he ends up sneaking back in and getting me at night! And no one freakin' notices that he leaves his post!

"And you know what? I get exhausted from all this! I have to run the village, make sure affairs with other countries go well, and the most tiring thing of all: struggle getting away from this bastard and having to wake up with a very sore backside! Do you know how hard it is to walk through the damn village and try to keep a straight posture after going for four hours the night before? Do you?"

After letting out a loud groan, he drops back into his seat, wincing at the pain he mentioned earlier, and folded his arms before muttering one more thing.

"And that's why I'm late. _Always_ late."

...

...

If a pin would drop, it would echo for several minutes.

No one in the entire room made any movement, but their expressions were all the same. Aside from Gaara, everyone's mouths just hung wide open, but his eyes were just as wide as all the other shinobi in the room.

"I knew it!" Temari said, finally breaking the silence.

"Great. Now that mental image's never leaving my head," Kankorou sighed.

"Mine either," Shikamaru added.

Sakura just stood staring at Naruto as if he grew a second head. Then at Sasuke. Then back to Naruto.

"Do..." Gaara finally spoke. "Do you...want us to come back later?"

"No. No..." Naruto sighed while picking up some papers. "You came all the way out here. I don't want to send you back home while accomplishing nothing **thanks to _some_ people**_!_"

Sasuke only gave a slight shrug, but didn't do anything to change his expression.

"Man, glad I came for this, eh Kankorou?"

The dark-clothed boy only gave a loud groan from his sister's comment before having the meeting start with Sakura still out of commission.

* * *

"I really...didn't expect Sasuke-kun to act in such a way," Sakura sighed.

The pink haired girl emerged from a grocery store with a pale blonde-haired girl dressed in purple.

"Yeah, but you can't just assume things by only looking at a person, huh?" the blonde asked.

"Speaking of which..."

Sakura turned her head just a bit while giving a slightly annoyed expression.

"Just how long do you plan to stay in that form... **Ino**?"

The so-called girl only formed her hand into a fist while stating:

"Until I can get a good night's sleep. Not to mention the feeling back in my legs."

Sakura only sighed while turning her head back to the road ahead.

"You do know he has the Sharingan and can probably see through the Henge, right?"

"Apparently not."

After the surprise answer, the blonde 'girl' was suddenly covered in smoke before returning back to his regular male form. The two shinobi spun around to see the one responsible for the justu failing- none other than Sasuke.

"Holy crap! Where'd you come from?"

"I'm a shinobi, Dobe. Though I thought you would be able to detect my presence."

Naruto tilted his head to the side trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Eh? What do you mean by that, Tem-"

Everything happened in one swift motion and in mere seconds. The young Hokage finally getting the hint, his attempt for escaping, the raven shinobi cutting off his escape route and hoisting the blonde over the pale shoulder.

"Damnit! Let me go, Teme!"

The pale man only ignored the shouting and started walking in the other direction.

"It's important that the Hokage is to remain safe at all times. And what's safer than in the arms of his most trusted subordinate?"

"Like hell! I'm not safe with you and I barely trust you as far as I can throw you! There's so many things wrong with that statement-!"

"Quiet. You don't need to be drawing attention to yourself. We need to get you out of sight immediately. Luckily, my house is much closer."

While passing by, the crying Hokage extended an arm to the pink kunoichi and began begging.

"Oh please Sakura-chan! Save me! I'll do anything! Sakura-chan~!"

Before anything else could be done, the two vanished into the shadows and Naruto's voice could no longer be heard.

Sakura stood silently looking down the road where the two men vanished thinking for only a moment of what would happen to her dear friend. She lowered her head to the bag of groceries and raised a delicate eyebrow thinking something for only a second more. Finally, she dismissed the thought and turned the other direction with an annoyed look on her face.

"Meh. I've got errands to run. I don't have time for this."

...

Needless to say, Naruto was late again the next morning, but no one dared asked for the reason.

END

* * *

**I'm sure if given the chance, something like this _could_ happen. :D**

**And after lightening the mood for a bit, let's get back to the romance. Help Sasuke return the favor to Naruto as he celebrates the blonde's birthday.**

**-State Kunoichi**


	9. Moonlight

**WARNING: The stories here are all SasuNaruSasu related, meaning that Naruto and Sasuke are in a relationship, with their roles varying by the chapter (i.e., who is Seme). If you do not like these two characters in a relationship, do not like what role they are playing, or are not a fan of Yaoi, Shonen-Ai or any of its synonyms, then please close this story without leaving any rude comments behind.**

**Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and other _Naruto_ characters are property of Kishimoto Masashi and Shonen Weekly Jump. Only these stories themselves and character manipulation are property of me.**

* * *

"Heeey!~ Can I take this off yet?"

"No, not yet."

"But I can't see!"

"Hence the name "blindfold", Dobe."

I hated that name. I hated that name with a passion and fury. I don't even remember when he started calling me that, but it was just a name he had for me, and I always responded with my name for him.

"Teme..."

"Hn."

Uchiha Sasuke. He's the person I can't stand the most in this world, but the one person I don't want to see disappear. I don't even understand how that works – wanting and hating someone. I guess that's kind of like a drug, right? It's so addicting but you know it's bad for you. It sounds just like Sasuke, except I can't find anything about him that would destroy me from the inside out. Except my desire to constantly see him (even if I won't admit that out loud).

So why do I have a blindfold over my eyes? Good question. This is usually done at parties, but it's way too late for that. I already had mine. Why would anyone hold a party for me? The village's most hated person? Simple. Not everyone hates me.

Plus, it's my birthday.

For so many years, this was the day I hated the most. No one in the entire village would even dare waste their breath with me, and my birthday is the worst day of them all. The man who cursed me with this fate was also one of the many men who I idolize and wish to become. That day is the day that the great Yondaime sacrificed his life for the entire village and sealed the vicious Kyuubi away to no longer cause harm on his home.

But I often question why I was chosen. What made my body different than anyone else in the village? What was his reason or method for choosing me? Was it by random or do I have some special gift that his magnificent eyes seemed to catch that no one else in the village could? I often thought to myself that I had something no one else had, so that was why I was the infant chosen to seal the beast. But after long days of abuse and threats, I crawled into bed often doubting the lies I told myself.

And October 10 was the worst day of all. No one could celebrate on this day, not even me. This was the day Yondaime died. This was the day that I had caused his death. Even if my own hands had not touched him, the monster resting in my body is the one responsible. And since I had fused with that creature, he and I are seen as the same being. So of course I am the one responsible for that man's death. I never thought I would really be able to kill a person in my life, even as a shinobi, but I was able to do so when I was only minutes old.

"Ow! Damnit!"

I stubbed my toe on something hard. And man, did it hurt!

"You should be careful where you're stepping."

I could hear his deep voice had no teasing tone, but I just felt like picking a fight with him.

"How can I see? Huh? I've got a freakin' blindfold on!"

I heard him sigh before he responded.

"Shinobi have other senses. Try using those before you dub yourself useless, Usuratonkachi."

I hated that name more than the other one. Why couldn't he just say my name? More importantly, why do I have two "nicknames" and he only has one?

Before I could shout in his face, assuming it was directly in front of me, I was quickly cut off by a sudden heat. I heard his feet shuffle off the ground and onto something a little harder and a bit higher up. But as he went, I could feel the tug on my arm, more specifically, my fingers. I remember that day as if it happened yesterday, no, like only a couple of minutes ago. The day, when we were young, we held onto each other's fingers without any embarrassment or regret, I actually saw Sasuke smile. A real smile and not something forced or that arrogant smirk he always pulled off, but a genuine smile. And I remember the other one he showed me the morning of his birthday. I believed I was the only one to see his lips do that and declared his rare smiles were mine because no one else had seen his face that way. I wanted to be selfish for the first time in my life and thought that that side of Sasuke, the side where he can easily express himself, all his happiness and other emotions, pure and untainted to me and me only. But today, I could have sworn I could feel it from him, like from those the extra shinobi senses, and could feel his pure emotions throughout the day, and now, through our laced middle and index fingers as we ascended the stairs.

That day was supposed to be my day of solitude. I would lock myself in my home, only eat whatever I had in the pantry, assuming I had any food at the time, and wish time would be kind to me on this one day and let the day go by faster. I would ignore the graffiti on the windows and the death threats written in blood and slipped under the crack of my front door. I wouldn't bother anybody that day. I would act as if I never existed, the wish they all wanted to come true. But when would I ever get my birthday wish?

I thought it would be another terrible year when Baa-chan ordered my team on a mission on my birthday. I was sure that fate, once again, would be cruel to me again this year and expose me out to the entire village so I could see all of their disgust with me instead of just sensing it behind the safety of my home. We were sent on a stupid D-rank mission, a delivery of certain boxes to some far outskirts of the village. I had to run back to the village to pick up other boxes because each time we got there, the old man at the door claimed that they were the wrong packages. He was nice enough to allow me to leave the heavy boxes and go back for the real ones, but each time I got back with those stupid packages, he kept saying they were wrong. I didn't know who to kill: the old man or the guy who kept mixing up the stupid boxes.

I guess Kakashi-sensei could feel my anger oozing out, so he sent Sakura with me the first time, then Sasuke and I went the second time. It could have been possible that he was also trying to keep an eye on me so I wouldn't ditch the mission, which I thought about doing a couple times. I didn't know what to say about them coming with me. I knew as team members, we only got along when the time was crucial, but as friends...I didn't even know we could call each other that. All I ever did was try to go out with Sakura-chan, and she always rejected me. Painfully. And Sasuke, all we ever did was fight...except for the one morning on his birthday...but that was only a one-time thing. But surprisingly enough, Sakura-chan was kind enough to buy me dango when we went for the first set of new packages, and Sasuke bought me lunch, specifically ramen, when I went with him. Both times, we were very quiet. I didn't feel like talking, and neither did they. If it was considered strange, neither of them wanted to point it out.

But the surprise came when Sasuke and I went back for the boxes. After lunch, we got back to pick up only one small box. And when we got back to the warehouse, the old man said it was right. Before I could jump up and attack the old man for not telling me what exactly we were looking for, he opened the package and he, along with my team, reached in the box to pull something out.

Party poppers.

Each of them pulled on the string and the lights to the building flashed on. And behind my team were the other rookies and their jounin, Lee's team, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru's team, and Baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan with a couple of other people. The building was filled with balloons, streamers, confetti, and all other sorts of stuff used for parties.

A party. A _surprise_ party.

I looked back at the people right in front of me to catch the old man change to Ero-senin (thanks to henge) and the all of them saying with a huge smile on their faces:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!"

I already had my party and had as much fun as humanly possible with all the people who acknowledged my existence. But Sasuke wasn't the kind to mingle at parties, so we didn't do anything together there. He didn't even give me a present when everyone else did. I guessed the ramen was his present to me, but I was wrong when he pulled me aside, blindfolded me, and told me to keep quiet and just follow his voice. I could have sworn he was going to kill me, just stab me in the back and dump my body somewhere in the woods and everyone in the village would love him even more than usual. But when he would pull on the bare part of my arm, the part where my jacket exposed my skin and Sasuke would use his own bare hands to touch me, I quickly shoved that thought aside.

With each step we ascended, I could feel his pulse in his fingers get a bit faster each time. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, like if he was going to take me to some secret spot or was going to lead me to some big present, but I never knew Sasuke to get nervous about anything aside from our mission against Zabuza and Haku. After a bit of climbing, we finally hit level ground and walked a bit further, until I stopped feeling the tugging on my fingers and just felt him holding them. I knew at that time we had met our destination.

"We're here..."

His voice, despite what his fingers felt like, sounded as calm and cool like the autumn air.

"Naruto..."

I felt my breath hitch when he said my actual name for the first time that day.

"You don't seem like the type of person to ever let something go, whether it is a grudge, a fight, a bowl of ramen, or even a precious memory or promise."

Just the way he said those last few words, I don't know why, but my heart skipped a beat, I swear. I quickly pulled my hand away so he wouldn't notice the change in my pulse, but it may have seemed that I was just trying to separate myself from him. But he continued.

"Do you remember all the promises you've made in your life?"

I stopped to think for a bit, not because I was trying to remember everything, but to see exactly where he was going with this.

"What was the last promise that you've made?"

"Um...that I could eat ten bowls of ramen faster than Kiba and not get sick?"

There was a loud groan. A mix of impatience and annoyance.

"Dobe, that's a bet, not a promise."

"Yeah it was! I did it, didn't I? And I didn't get sick, either!"

"Fine. Before that."

"To get Konohamaru to learn something new for his Oiroke no Jutsu?"

In that long pause, I could feel that intense Uchiha glare he always gives me when I do something, what he dubs, stupid.

"_Before_ that. Something that's actually meaningful and _i__mportant_."

Since I didn't feel like getting killed on my birthday from someone who actually gave a damn about my life, I decided to tilt my head back and think about this. Nothing important in this month so far, and nothing so much in the last one, either. It was getting harder and harder, but I kept going further and further back in time to try and see what could be so important. Then came August, and I still didn't see anything important, but I could remember that I was acting a bit strange for the first week or so. That usually happens when I do something big, like a huge event, or possibly a big promise that Sasuke was talking about. So I thought back to July-

I could hear the soft chuckle escape from Sasuke that only meant one thing: he noticed my reaction to that promise. And I knew the blindfold wasn't covering up enough of my face, so I know that he could see me blush. I wanted to hide it somehow, but Sasuke pulled us all the way out here...alone...by ourselves...could I really just run away from this? I didn't know what was supposed to happen next, but I was sure that I didn't want the blindfold to be on my eyes anymore. I reached behind my head and untied the cloth that was blocking my vision. When I did and my eyes got back into focus, I felt my breath catch for the second time that night.

It was the top of the Hokage's memorial mountain, just like that day about three months ago. And there right in front of me were two things I couldn't turn away from. The moon, that giant rock in the sky, was at its largest and fullest on that night. I could see its rays bathing the entire village, even when some parts of it had electricity running at that time, and every citizen still walking around at this hour who were not mourning for the Yondaime's death. I could clearly see each dark crater on the moon that made the mythical shape of the "man on the moon". But the other thing I couldn't take my eyes off was him.

The pale skin on Sasuke seemed to glow its brightest from the moon's rays, even more than the brightest day of summer. Even his hair seemed it darkest, which suited him more than anyone else I knew. Each curve, dip, and smooth spot on Sasuke was highlighted by the glow from the moon that made him look even more magnificent than any other day. I'm glad that any mission we had wasn't at night when the moon was at his fullest, otherwise I and anyone else would feel distracted by how beautiful Sasuke could look from the moon. I guess that giant rock in the sky suited him best, just as the sun compliments me.

"...a seat."

"Huh?"

I honestly didn't hear him. I was too distracted by the scene in front of me. Instead of repeating to me what he said earlier, he just pushed me back a bit until I felt my rear make contact with a bench. I felt like complaining to him how much that hurt, but when he sat right next to me and looked me with those midnight-black eyes, along with the moon sitting behind him, I couldn't seem to get anything out of my throat.

"You like the view of the moon?"

I couldn't answer that. For some odd reason, it felt that the question was more about himself than the moon behind him. When nothing came out, as if he could sense a "yes" as my answer, he turned his head to face the ground and started on this long speech that he seemed to have rehearsed to himself a hundred times before.

"You shouldn't think such high thoughts of the moon. It's really a con pretending to be the sun while the actual thing has left for a time."

I didn't know how he could say such things, but he continued before I could get my opinion in.

"The moon is only known for taking the sunlight from the sun itself. Then while the sun is absent, it only pretends to be the sun and shine its light without anything next to it so it can't be compared. Then when the sun has returned, it retreats over the horizon so it won't be caught for its crime and repeat the same sin over and over. But because the moon is so good at manipulating, none of the people who see the crime for itself even thinks about selling out the moon."

"But Sasu-"

"And the moon goes through phases, disappearing in the sky even when it wants to shine as bright as the sun. As much as it wants to shine as much as the sun, it cannot hold that perfection, that pure light every night and runs away from time to time. People only find this as a temporary fault and still find nothing strange of this crime."

"Sasuke-"

He turned to me with such anger from his eyes. I knew that somewhere in his speech, the topic of the moon somehow switched to himself.

"Why the hell do you think so lightly of me? Why do you trust me so much? Don't you see that I'm nothing like the people of this village make me out to be? Whenever there has been a crucial moment, I wouldn't rise up to challenge, but i_you_/i were always there to make up for my screw-ups!"

"Sasuke!"

"Why the hell do you trust me so much? Just give up on me already! If the moon is doing nothing but stealing from the sun and hurting him, then why does the sun still continue to shine?"

"Because it trusts the moon!"

Whatever anger was in his face seemed to slip away when I started to talk, so I knew I had to keep talking to make him feel better.

"So what if the moon is taking some of the light from the sun? How do you know the sun isn't aware of that? What if he is allowing it? The sun knows of the moon's abilities and allows him to still sit in the sky and shine for those below."

His face seemed to calm when he started to talk again.

"But the moon can't give any warmth. That's something that life needs to live."

"But the moon can still give light in the time of darkness. When people are lost in the dark, they can always look up to the moon and still try to find their way, even if this is only when the sun is not there. To give the moon that much responsibility only means that he can trust him."

I honestly couldn't see why Sasuke was acting like that. From what I've seen, he's never doubted himself with anything. In fact, he was always so confident in everything that he did it annoyed me to no end. But now he was confessing to me, on my birthday, once again showing that side of him that I had no way of knowing how to respond. I just seemed to say anything that I was thinking and feeling in hopes of calming him down.

His eyes seemed to go half-lidded as he was looking at me. And somewhere along the line, his face seemed to have gotten closer to mine. Before I knew it, I was leaning in. So close, that the tips of our noses continued to brush each other. But as close as we were, neither of us made a move.

"What are you waiting for?"

"W-what? Y-you're the one who got this close!"

I don't know if he found my nervousness amusing or not, but he continued to tease me by placing a hand on my cheek. I'm pretty sure at that moment I went about five shades darker.

"Do you want me to kiss you or not?"

"Why...why the hell are you asking me for?"

"Because you're the one who said I had to ask, remember?"

I didn't know what to say after that. I couldn't even look him in the eyes. But when I closed my eyes, knowing that his lips were only centimeters away from mine, I was sure I made a red hot chili pepper look pale. So I pushed my forehead to touch his, our hitai-ates removed long before our walk, and barely brushed our lips together before whispering,

"Do it, already..."

In that instant, I could feel his lips pressing onto mine and something started to swell in my chest. I wasn't experienced in the field of kissing. I only had two kisses in my life, and both of them were by this guy. I still don't know how many people Sasuke had kissed before this one, before kissing me, but he sure seemed to know what he was doing. Just like our last one, he started moving his lips which sent electricity down my spine. I tried to mimic him the best that I could, but he always seemed one step ahead of me and always did something to make me try to gasp for air even when our lips were still attached.

After a couple of minutes of doing that, my lungs started burning in need of oxygen. I debated whether it was better to tear away for only a split second or to just pass out from this level of intimacy. After all, I'm sure Sasuke would give me CPR to revive me. But his shinobi senses must have picked up my lack of air and so he was the first to tear away. I tried to steady my breathing when the chance was there, but it wasn't enough time when he pressed his mouth right against mine once again.

I was so unsure of what to do at this time. All I could do was try to copy Sasuke the best that I could. If that was the case, then how could I when he already stated that the moon is the one that imitates the sun? All I could do was hold onto him when he was doing things that I never imagined he would do with me. Just when I got that next level of kissing down, he decided to move up one more level.

An intruding, wet muscle began rubbing against my bottom lip. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was Sasuke's tongue trying to make its way inside my mouth. If anything surprises me, my first action is to scream about it, but he must have known that was part of my nature because as soon as my lips separated the tiniest bit, his tongue took the opportunity to prod through and begin exploring my mouth.

When I said I had no experience, I meant it. The only way I knew about this was because of the fact that I went ahead and read those stories and magazines in stores without any parents telling me that what I was doing was wrong. That, and when I went on that trip with Ero-senin to get Baa-chan, I kind of snuck a peek at what he was writing. When he caught me, he didn't try beating me over the head like any other person would do. Instead, he decided to grab other works he had done and start giving me "the talk." Luckily, that was a Kage Bushin, so I dispelled it after the part where "a man and a woman like each other very much" part.

So I didn't know if Sasuke was doing anything right or wrong, but it was enough to make me react to the new experience. The first thing the intruding tongue did was attack my own tongue and started playing with it in every way possible. My body's temperature was rising and it was getting even harder to breathe than before. Like before, all I could do was hold on tighter with my arms and attempt to do the same as him, but when I felt my body going semi-numb, I knew I wouldn't be able to last any longer.

I could feel the hand on my cheek move to the back of my head and the other that was placed on my hip make its way to the middle of my back. But as he was doing this, he never seemed to stop attacking my mouth. Only between the little slits between both our lips were we able to keep on breathing to hold the kissing for this long. With the new position of his hands, he gently pushed himself forward, causing my body to go backward, and did so until my body made full contact with the bench we were sitting on. He suddenly broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva to eventually break, and took a new position by straddling over my own body all the while looking into my eyes. Again, the moon was placed behind him, making another breath-taking scene where I couldn't put in words to describe how much of an impact that this moment, this guy, seemed to have on me.

He leaned down to give me a short kiss before having his lips move to my cheek and down the side of my face to my ear, leaving small kisses as he traveled. I gasped as soon as that wet muscle licked my earlobe, part from the cold air making contact with the wet area and part from the fact that, once again, this was a new feeling to me. But he only licked it once before bending down a bit more and whispering something in my ear.

"Eternal Eclipse..."

He seemed just fine when speaking, but I was still in short of breath when I answered.

"W...wha?"

"What if there is a Lunar Eclipse? What would the sun do then?"

He pulled himself up and looked at me, trying to find the answer in my expression. Never before had those eyes looked so serious and hurt at the same time. And at this point, I kind of wished that Sasuke wouldn't be so exposed to me.

"What if there is an Eternal Eclipse? A time when the moon disappears forever? What would...what would you do...if that happened?"

This was scaring me. I did want him to open up to me, but why something as painful as this? There was so much doubt and fear in his words. People I dealt with before were ones with problems similar to mine, so I could give some kind of advice to help them and most were very grateful. But disappearing? Forever? I thought about myself leaving just because of the hatred of the people in this village, but Sasuke's words were focused more on the fact that he would be leaving someone he cared about and never being able to return to them. I wasn't sure if that person he cared about was really me, or if I was currently that person and would stay as his most precious, but for that moment, I wanted to believe I was. And if I thought I was, then I could give a better answer than if I was not.

"If that were the case..." I started.

I placed a hand on his cheek and rose up just enough to gently touch his lips with mine. When I let my head touch the bench once more, I spoke the only way I was able to: with my heart.

"If that were to happen...then the sun would go searching for the moon. I will look for you with all of my power, all of my being. I won't lose you so easily, Sasuke. I promise that I will never let you go..."

I assumed he liked my answer. Hell, I hoped he did. But it was enough for me when his response was kissing me with that prodding tongue once more. I couldn't even sense what was happening around me anymore. The only thing I could pick up was Sasuke. His soft but firm lips, his smooth skin only rough by the occasional scars from previous missions, and his cinnamon-like smell that I knew was seeping into my jacket. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be taking off my jacket anytime soon because of this. But Sasuke had other plans.

His lips separated from mine once again only to start something new. One hand that was doing nothing before decided to make its way up to my jacket's zipper and start undoing it.

"H-hey! What are you-"

I didn't even get time to finish because he decided to attach his lips to the side of my neck, gently sucking in one spot as his hand finished unzipping me. When my jacket was finally open, the same hand dove under my shirt and began exploring what I kept hidden from the rest of the village. It first was roaming over my stomach, then it slowly made it ascent to my chest.

If I had no experience with kissing, you could imagine how I felt when Sasuke was doing this with me. All I could do was hold in sounds as his mouth moved to a lower spot on my neck and gave a gentle bite. It wasn't too painful, but I also got some other kind of feeling from that, something I couldn't explain just yet. That same feeling got worse when the same hand exploring under my shirt made its way to one of my nipples. I wasn't able to hold those sounds in too well. Each time his slim fingers pinched and twisted it, my mouth opened up to let out a small groan, and not a groan from annoyance, but from this new feeling. Sasuke moved his head up, licking my chin just a bit before moving his head down even further.

"You know, you're cute when you're like this."

"Ah...Teme! Don't call me cute! I'm a guy!"

"But it's true..."

He proceeded by gently licking my nub and blowing more cold air onto it. As soon as he attached his lips onto it, I couldn't hold my voice any longer.

"Ah! Sasu-"

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

That voice only belonged to one kunoichi: Sakura-chan. At any time for her to find us, God knows how, she does this now. I've been confessing to her for years and she's been chasing Sasuke longer. There was no way I was going to let her see me with him. She'd have a heart attack and come back to haunt me for the next hundred years. So I did what any other person would do when they were about to be caught: I shoved him off and tried to regain my composure. Sasuke wasn't so lucky, since he landed on his back. Hard.

"The _Hell_, Dobe?"

"Sorry!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Don't call me that, Teme!"

"I see that you two don't stop fighting. Not even on each other's birthdays."

From around the stairs appeared the other two members of our team. I could see in Sakura-chan's expression that she was annoyed at both of us. Mostly at me, as usual, but a bit at Sasuke since today was my day. Kakashi-sensei had an amused face as always when we're fighting. I often wonder if he knows more than he acts like he does. When we silently agreed to end our argument, we looked at their hands to see Sakura-chan holding a few sparklers in her hand and Kakashi-sensei to hold a large brown bag.

"Can't you two stop your bickering for at least ten minutes?"

Sakura-chan held up the sparklers and let a smile cross her lips.

"Tonight's gonna end on a very good note! Let's end the day with some fireworks!"

She walked over and handed a sparkler to both of us without lessening the smile one bit.

"Besides! The moon looks especially beautiful tonight, right? How lucky!"

After what we were both talking about earlier, I'm sure that the statement affected Sasuke more than me. I turned my head over to him, but I couldn't see his eyes past his dark hair. Though, I'm sure that he was frowning. So I decided to try and cheer him up. Not directly, but I knew he would be able to sense it.

"Yeah yeah! There's nothing like celebrating in moonlight, right? Let's do this!"

Sakura-chan's smile widened as she spun around to get a lighter from our sensei. I looked at Sasuke once more to see him looking right back at me.

"Sorry," he whispered for only me to hear.

I gave a small smile before turning away, trying to restore what was considered "normal".

"Yeah...well, you still owe me a present."

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't give Naruto a present?"

I could sense him trying to burn a hole in the back of my head. Too bad, or rather, thank God the Sharingan couldn't do that.

"I _did_ give you a gift. I bought you ramen, Dobe."

"Yeah, but that was just lunch. Sakura-chan still bought me dango and I still got a present from her."

"Didn't know you could be so selfish."

"I am not selfish! You're just being stingy!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

A loud noise came from a firecracker spinning on the ground. We all turned our heads to see Kakashi-sensei bending over the lit firecracker with a match in his hand. He looked over to us while wearing his hidden smile before speaking loud enough over the noise maker.

"Oh, I was wondering if there was anything louder than you guys arguing. And I guess this thing is it, no?"

In a few seconds, the firecracker slowed down and eventually went out. It did finally shut us up so we could resume with what Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan planned for me. So on top of the monument, the four of us continued to set off small fireworks under the bright moon. Although we were all enjoying ourselves with each spark, something inside of me was still stuck on the words that Sasuke said earlier. His doubt about his own abilities, his uncertainty about the level of trust I had put into him, and his willingness to open up to me so easily left me a bit uneasy for the rest of the night. More importantly, if he was willing to go this far with me, physically and emotionally, then what did that make us?

At least at that moment, I wanted to believe the best of the situation. That as I made a promise with him on his birthday, that he would to the same on mine. Just as we said earlier, I was the sun in his world and he was the moon in mine. The two of us would sit in the sky and be admired by all that would look up at us and gaze on the light that we are able to emit. And not just when one is absent of the other. Even on some days, the sun and moon sit in the same sky before sunrise and sunset, so I expect everyone to see Sasuke and I shine our brightest when the both of us are on the same stage as one another. And even if an eclipse were to happen, I would not let it last as long as Sasuke feared.

So as long as I was alive, I would make sure that our promises were kept, that our fate will always be intertwined, and that we would always be there for the other, whether or not that were right next to each other. But as I silently took two of his fingers with my own, I only prayed that we could always stand side by side of one another, looking at every time the sun and moon took their positions in the sky and thinking how we would always do the same.

But if we were going to continue like this, then Sasuke's going to have to learn how to do certain things in more private places.

**

* * *

**

**It's so much better to celebrate your birthday with someone close to you~**

**Our next chapter will show how Naruto and Sasuke's relationship became known to their friends. :D**


End file.
